Les trois joyaux du retour
by Lisly
Summary: Trois surdouées de la magie se retrouvent perdues en Terre du milieu recherchant leurs trois portes de sortie. EN PAUSE TRES LONGUE...
1. Voyage aux caraïbes

D : Les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage). Par contre les trois autres folles sont a moi.

Chapitre 1 : Voyage aux Caraïbes

— Mais qu'est ce qu'elles font ? se demandait Kyho. Je veux bien croire que le palais soit grand mais tout de même. 

Cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'elle était là, à attendre dans sa chambre. Le palais en question était la demeure des deux retardataires. Après avoir sauvé l'univers, on leur avait tout de même accordé l'honneur de résider dans le Palais des Mages. 

On frappa à la porte. Un visage angélique se présenta timidement dans l'encadrement de la porte.

— Lyane ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Où est ta sœur ? demanda Kyho avent même que la nouvelle venue ne puisse s'expliquer.

— Je suis désolée mais j'ai dût semer Kihugy. Ton cher frère me demandait où je me rendais.

Elles éclatèrent de rire : le petit ami de Lyane ne serait sûrement pas d'accord s'il savait où elles se rendaient. Il est vrai qu'il est difficile, pour un garçon d'accepter que sa petite copine se rende aux Caraïbes.

— Personne ne peut rivaliser avec mon frère…

— A part Orlando Bloom, termina Lyane.

La troisième jeune fille arriva. Lyane s'arrêta de rire, sa jumelle était vraiment belle, elle avait ce petit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas. Elles avaient vraiment grandi différemment.

— Sonia, tu es en retard ! 

— Une mage n'est jamais en retard, Lyane Hahïdjy, elle arrive précisément à l'heure prévue.

Elle avait entendu les dernières paroles de sa sœur et avait engagé tout de suite sur Le Seigneur des Anneaux. 

— Ça suffit ! Ce que je vais vous expliquer demande toute votre attention, dit Kyho. 

Elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit trois objets qui illuminèrent la chambre. C'étaient de longs cristaux montés en pendentifs et ornés de larmes en turquoise qui s'entremêlaient et projetaient leurs embruns arc-en-ciel dans toute la pièce. 

— Ce sont des Perasas, expliqua Kyho, elles sont très utilisées chez les Syrènes pour se rendre d'un endroit de l'univers à l'autre, tout particulièrement par nos rois ou nos reines.

— Pourquoi ta mère ou tes ancêtres les utilisent, commença Sonia, et pas…

— Si tu me laissais finir tu comprendrais ! 

Kyho avait horreur que l'on lui rappelle ses origines : sa mère l'avait reniée. Même si son sang de syrène lui développait considérablement son pouvoir sur l'eau, elle ne pourrait jamais pardonner au Peuple des Océans ce qu'il lui avait fait.

— Ma mère et _ses_ ancêtres les utilisaient car il fallait un bon niveau de magie et un très fort pouvoir sur l'eau pour pouvoir en mettre un seul en route, de plus le secret de leur fabrication ne se transmet que du parent royal au dauphin. J'ai découvert qu'il est plus facile d'en mettre plusieurs en route mais on doit être encore plus concentré pour arriver à destination de plus même si vous avez le meilleur niveau de magie, vous n'avez pas de pouvoir sur l'eau, je n'avais pas trop le choix. Bon ce n'est pas trop compliqué vous prenez une Perasa dans la main droite, vous utilisez une once de magie tout en vous concentrant sur le lieu où vous voulez atterrir. C'est très important car beaucoup de personnes ne se concentrent pas assez et se retrouvent perdus dans le temps et l'espace.

— Comment ça ?

— Ma mère ma raconté qu'elle s'était retrouvée sur Terre au Moyen Age en pleine Guerre de Cent ans. 

— Imagine on se retrouve dans le futur, dit Lyane. 

— Avec ma chance habituelle je me retrouverais en pleine bataille sans mon épée, enchaîna Sonia.

Kyho freina leurs rêves et leur assura que de toute façon elles ne seraient pas séparées quoi qu'il arrive. Les filles reprirent leur calme puis se mirent en cercle et commencèrent le sortilège.

Un … Deux … Trois…

Les Perasas se mirent à tourner très vite, faisant entrer les chaînes en or qui les supportaient dans la chair des jeunes filles, trop concentrées pour s'en rendre compte. Puis une lumière vive se dégagea des joyaux, tout devint blanc puis les formes commencèrent à apparaître.

— Nous ne sommes pas aux Caraïbes, s'étonna Sonia.

Au lieu d'une plage de sable fin avec une mer turquoise, elles se trouvaient dans une ruelle sombre et malodorante. 

Toutes les jeunes filles assurèrent qu'elles n'avaient pensé qu'à la plage. Kyho se souvint qu'il ne fallait pas posséder de carte car elles seraient directement envoyés dans le pays concerné. Elle fit part de son souvenir et réfléchi, son regard se posa sur son sac à dos.

— Non c'est impossible, dit-elle, les Perasas n'ont pas put prendre ça pour une carte.

Elle se rua sur son sac et en sorti un livre. Elle annonça à ses amies : 

— On ferait mieux de mettre nos capes, dit elle d'une voix sombre, car tant que nous ne savons pas où nous sommes il pourrait être dangereux de nous montrer.

Elle leur montra le livre. C'était un très gros livre aux pages jaunies par le temps. Sur une couverture pourpre, un titre se détachait en lettres d'or : _Le Seigneur des Anneaux._

Niark, niark, niark…(rires sadiques) si elles savaient les pauvres se qui les attends je passerais un sale quart d'heure.

R&R please ! 


	2. Surprises

D : Les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage). Par contre les trois autres folles sont a moi.

Chapitre 2 : Surprises

Trois silhouettes encapuchonnées allaient, sûres d'elles, dans les rus de Bree. Elles entèrent dans une auberge, au dessus de la porte, on pouvait voir l'enseigne : un cheval cabré sur un nom : Le Poney Fringant.

L'aubergiste, Prosper Poiredebeurre les observa : leurs longues capes brunes ne laissaient rien apercevoir de leurs vêtements, les capuchons recouvraient totalement leurs visages. Les nouveaux venus étaient en plus de taille moyenne, rendant toute identification impossible. Hommes ou Elfes ? En tout cas ce n'étaient pas des Rôdeurs comme ce Grand Pas, arrivé quelques minutes auparavant, les capes étaient trop neuves, trop propres. Malgré sa méfiance, l'aubergiste les accueillit chaleureusement :

— Bonsoir ! Une chambre pour trois personnes ?

Les trois ombres acquiescèrent. Le tenancier appela.

— Nob, Une chambre pour trois ! Bienvenue à l'auberge du Poney Fringant messieurs, lança-t-il tandis que les trois personnes s'éloignaient.

Il eut l'impression qu'a ses mots, elles avaient sourit.

Arrivées dans la chambres, les trois jeunes filles fermèrent la porte à clé et éclatèrent de rire. Kyho releva son capuchon, dévoilant ses cheveux bruns puis se passa la main dans les cheveux pour les recoiffer. Elle demeura interdite : sous ses doigts, au lieu de sentir la courbe de son oreille, elle la sentait se prolonger et terminer en pointe. Les jumelles firent la même découverte.

— Comment ce fait-il que l'on soit des elfes, demanda Lyane, surtout toi Kyho !

Pour elle, être une syrène, ici, n'aurait servit à rien. Tandis qu'être des elfes …D'après ce qu'elles savaient de l'histoire, il leur semblait que les elfes étaient plus respectés.

— Nous sommes le 1er septembre, annonça Sonia. D'après l'appendice, Frodon sera ici dans 29 jours. Ils nous reste tout ce temps pour nous trouver des armes, des chevaux et les dresser correctement.

Après avoir décider de leur emploi du temps du lendemain, les trois filles encapuchonnées descendirent à la salle commune. Elles demandèrent à souper à l'aubergiste qui eut un hoquet de surprise : les trois ombres étaient des femmes. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers un coin sombre à coté de la cheminé, dans un coin sombre, un autre ombre les observait.

Le rôdeur détaillait les trois silhouettes. Elles étaient droites, fines et se déplaçaient avec élégance. Malgré que le plancher craquait sous les pas des hobbits, sous les leur il était silencieux…des Elfes, eux seuls pouvaient dompter un plancher craquant sans y être habitué. Elles s'installèrent à la table voisine et commencèrent à parler. Des femmes ! De l'elfique ! L'Homme allait de surprise en surprise. Il fut aussi surprit de la vitesse de leur parler, de plus elles parlaient avec un accent qu'il ne connaissait pas (et pour cause). Chez elles l'elfique était plus musical, plus doux qu'habituellement. Il ne put s'empêcher de surprendre leur conversation :

__

— Il nous faut des armes : des épées et des arcs, annonça Sonia

__

— On a nos épées et j'ai mon arc, répondit Kyho,_ quant aux vôtres, je pense qu'on peut s'en passer._

— Je veux retourner sur Atrefia ! supplia Lyane

__

— Il faut retrouver les Perasas, commença Kyho,_ j'en ai…_

— Chut ! l'interrompit Sonia en leur faisant signe de se taire,_ on nous écoute !_

D'un pas décidé il se dirigea vers elles et entama la discussion en elfique :

__

— Je m'excuse de mon audace mesdemoiselles, mais je n'ai put m'empêcher d'écouter votre conversation.

— Ne le soyez pas cher Grand-Pas, prenez donc une place…commença Lyane.

__

— Nous sommes en effet trois Elfes, Rôdeur ,continua Sonia_, voici Kyho, Lyane, et je me nomme Sonia_

— Très honoré !

— Non, tout l'honneur est pour nous, Seigneur Aragorn, répliqua Lyane

__

— Comment savez-vous mon nom !

— Nous savons beaucoup de choses : Vous êtes Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, descendant d'Isildur, et héritier du trône du Gondor. Vous avez été élevé sous le nom d'Estel, par le Seigneur Elrond de Fondcombe. Vous êtes fiancé à sa fille Arwen Undomiel. Vous êtes un ami de Gandalf-le-gris et êtes actuellement dans l'attente d'un hobbit : Frodon Sacquet pour le conduire à Fondcombe, est-ce exact ? énuméra Kyho

__

— Tout à fait ! Mais comment…

— Vos questions auront une réponse bien assez tôt, coupa Sonia.

__

— Nous vous demandons simplement de nous faire confiance, enchaîna Lyane.

__

— B…bien.

§§§

— Savez-vous où nous pourrions trouvez d'excellent chevaux

— Au Rohan !

Lyane soupira, elles n'avaient pas le temps d'aller au Rohan, elles feraient avec les chevaux du coin. Quelle avait été la stupeur d'Aragorn en voyant que Lyane et Sonia étaient jumelles. Les mêmes contrastes, peau mate, yeux et cheveux clairs. Mais leur allure était différente : Lyane paraissait sûre d'elle, un tantinet orgueilleuse, tandis que sa sœur avait la même noblesse, mais était plus humble. Mais ça l'avait aidé à accepter qu'elles fussent mages. Des femmes, enfin des jeunes filles, qui connaissent la magie, des Elfes qui plus est ! C'était, pour lui, une véritable couleuvre à avaler. Depuis quelques heures, elles avaient réuni tout ce dont elles avaient besoin : armes, vivres, vêtements, sous l'œil attentif de l'Homme, il ne leur manquait plus que les chevaux et des perles noires.

__

— Nous sommes arrivées avec trois objets, sortes de colliers, qu'il nous faut absolument pour repartir, expliqua Kyho, _or nous les avons perdus. Les jumelles sont largement assez fortes pour les localiser mais elles ne les connaissent pas assez. Moi je ne suis pas assez forte pour tous les retrouver , il ne faut donc ses perles pour m'aider. Le seul que j'ai réussi à localiser se trouve à l'Est, dans une magnifique demeure, encadrée d'une rivière et de montagnes, il y a aussi une forêt avant la rivière._

— C'est Fondcombe, s'exclama le Rôdeur, _si vous y aller avec moi, se suis sûr qu'Elrond vous donnera ce dont vous avez besoin. Quant aux chevaux, j'ai pu remarquer en arrivant juste avant vous, un troupeau un peu à l'écart de la ville, ils me semblaient solides et rapides._

— Parfait, dirent en chœur les trois filles.

§§§

Une fois devant le troupeau, Aragorn proposa son aide que les jeunes filles refusèrent catégoriquement : si elles voulaient les dresser correctement, elles devaient les attraper elles-mêmes. Elles observèrent, choisirent puis les jumelles prirent un licou. Lyane avait remarquer une magnifique jument baie, tâchée de blanc et Sonia, une jument noire avec un croisant beige sur le front. Ce fut Lyane qui commença. Elles entama une mélodie envoûtante, tous les chevaux la fixèrent, elle ne fixait que sa jument. Elle s'approcha d'elle, sur son passage tous les chevaux eurent un mouvement de recul, sauf la jument. Lyane lui murmura le nom qu'elle lui avait destin : Naenivea (naevus niveo ≈ tâche de neige), lui passa un licou et retourna vers le groupe. Se fut au tour de Sonia qui fit exactement la même chose que sa sœur, sa jument s'appellerait : Nigriluna (nigritta luna ≈ lune noire).

Kyho, elle, avait choisie une jument baie avec une étoile sur l'encolure. Elle commença à chanter. Jamais Aragorn n'avait entendu une voix si claire, si pure, ni mélodie si belle. Toutes les chansons Elfes qu'Arwen avait put lui chanter lui paraissaient fades aux côtés de ce qu'il pouvait entendre. Kyho alla vers le troupeau, les chevaux restèrent là, captivés eux aussi par la mélodie. Elle s'approcha de la jument et posa sa main sur l'encolure, l'animal hennît doucement, honoré du choix. Kyho lui chantonna son nom à l'oreille tout en passant ma main dans la crinière : Ferastella (stella efferata ≈ étoile sauvage), puis retourna vers Aragorn et les jumelles, toujours chantant. Elle s'arrêta, cessa son chant, dos au cheval. Elle sentit quelque chose la pousser : la jument l'avait suivie et accepté comme cavalière.

__

— Vous avez de drôles de méthodes pour attraper des chevaux, commenta le Rôdeur_, mais, Kyho, quelle voix ! On aurait dit une sirène !_

Les trois fille éclatèrent de rire.

§§§

Plus que trois jours avant l'arrivée de Frodon. Le dressage des chevaux était terminé et les trois filles avait une folle envie de s'entraîner au combat, avec toute l'approbation d'Aragorn : il allait enfin voir ces jeunes Elfes ce battre.

— _Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ?_ lui avait demandé Lyane. _On se mettra à deux contre vous !_

— _Ca parait honnête._

Lyane et Sonia enlevèrent leurs capes et sortirent leurs épées, il s'agissait de deux sabres japonais identiques. Le combat s'engagea. Le Rôdeur sût tout de suite qu'il aurait quelques problèmes : les filles étaient vives, agiles. Les coups s'enchaînèrent toujours plus vite, avec toujours plus de feintes.

— _Fanîa solinu supenda nivie rezan ! (Je crois que nous l'avons surestim ! )_dit Lyane dans une langue que seules les jeunes filles comprenaient.

En effet Aragorn fatigué, donnait des coups d'épées désordonnés qu'elle évitait facilement par des pirouettes. Mais en quelques instants elle se retrouva à terre, désarmée, la lame sous la gorge.

— _Eh ! Flanat, sna ! (Eh ! Finalement, non ! ),_ railla Sonia.

Kyho avait suivit le combat, Lyane s'était faite fauchée par le bâton qu'avait ramassé Aragorn. Quelle rigolade ! Lyane mordant la poussière s'était tordant, car c'était très rare. Kyho, elle, n'aimait pas les combat à l'épée, elle préférait l'arc ou les dagues. Elle avait hérité de celle de sa mère : une dague à lame recourbée à double tranchant, très pratique par son maniement. Elle eut un frisson, l'entraînement avait fait remonter à la surface des souvenirs longtemps enfouis.

§§§

Lÿsly : Ah enfin l'action commence

Les trois filles : Ouais mais bon t'es vache !

Aragorn : Ouais pourquoi je leur fout pas la pâté, j'suis plus fort !

Les trois filles : CENSURE

Lÿsly : Bon R&R avant que ça ne dégénère.


	3. Le Gué de Bruinen

****

D : Les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage). Par contre les trois autres folles sont a moi.

****

Reviews : Merci à kristaline(),Tari Miriel et arwen-cyn pour leurs encouragements, surtout continuez à lire.

Chapitre 3 : Le Gué de Bruinen

Frodon entra dans l'auberge, suivi par Sam, Merry et Pippin. Ils demandèrent une chambre puis s'installèrent dans la salle commune. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'Anneau passa au doigt de Frodon. Kyho voyait l'Oeil s'approcher, elle tremblait, Aragorn s'en rendit compte :

— _Chère Elfe, que ce passe t'il ?_

— _Un… un œil… Non… une pupille… entourée de flammes… elle se rapproche de Frodon… J'ai …j'ai mal…le feu… le néant… je…_

Frodon retira l'Anneau. Aragorn demanda aux jeunes filles de rester discrètes et de se méfier si Kyho avait encore ce genre de visions, ça voulait dire que Frodon avait passé l'Anneau et qu'il était donc en danger. Sonia lui répondit qu'elles les suivraient à distance. Le Rôdeur se dirigea vers le Hobbit, et l'entraîna. Les jumelles, inquiètes, aidèrent Kyho à monter à leur chambre.

§ § §

A la tour de garde, Frodon passa l'Anneau pour se protéger des Neufs. Kyho était loin derrière, à cheval, elle poussa un cri puis tomba. Les jumelles écoutèrent : le vent leur apportait des bruits de luttes.

— Fr…Frodon a besoin d…d'aide ! Il…lutte contre les…les Nazgûls !

Kyho se releva, faible : il fallait aider les Hobbits. Mais elle ne pouvait pas galoper. Elles laissèrent donc les hobbits à leur sort, pour le moment.

§ § §

Kyho avait repris des forces, tandis que Frodon en perdait. Arwen arriva, Elfe aux cheveux d'ébène, au médaillon scintillant, elle mit Frodon en selle sur Asfarolt :

— J'ai vu les Cavalier Noirs, mais je ressens aussi d'autres présences, annonça Arwen

— Fais-leur confiance, elles sont là pour nous aider…

Elle partit sans demander d'autres explications : elle n'en avait pas le temps. Elle était rapide, mais les montures des Neufs aussi, elles se rapprochaient. L'un des cavalier tenta de toucher Frodon, il poussa un cri et fit un écart : une flèche lui avait transpercé la main. Derrière trois autres cavaliers arrivaient. L'archer avait déjà une autre flèche de prête, elle toucha un autre cavalier du Mordor. Arwen avait compris elle relança sa monture. Les trois jeunes filles se placèrent pour défendre Arwen à l'aide de leurs épées. Ils arrivaient au Gué, les quatre Elfes traversèrent, une fois de l'autre coté, Arwen s'effondra, Frodon toujours dans ses bras : l'un des Nazgûls l'avait blessée.

— Soignez-la, ordonna Kyho tout en descendant de cheval, je vais les retenir.

La jeune Elfe se concentra, tendit les mains au dessus de la rivière. Elle sentait le pouvoir de l'eau s'insinuer dans chacun de ses muscles. Les Cavaliers Noirs tirèrent leurs épées :

— Abandonnez le Semi-Homme, femmes Elfes !

— Venez le chercher !

Ils ne se firent pas prier et avancèrent dans la rivière. Kyho ouvrit les yeux, un regard malicieux apparut aux Neufs. Le vert émeraude avait fait place au noir profond de la nuit, des gouttes d'eau turquoises tombaient sans relâche sur le fond noir de ses yeux. Un mur d'eau s'éleva, faisant barrière aux Nazgûls. Ils tentèrent de le taillader, rien n'y faisait, l'élément liquide se reformait.

Lyane mit à jour la blessure d'Arwen : elle partait des côtes pour revenir vers le ventre sur une vingtaine de centimètres. Elle était peu profonde mais il en jaillissait beaucoup de sang. Lyane y passa délicatement sa main, une auréole dorée s'en dégagea. Lyane suait, toute cette magie la fatiguait et il fallait faire vite : la barrière d'eau commençait à faiblir devant les assauts. Arwen se réveilla :

— Vite, la pressa Sonia, la rivière !

L'Elfe aux cheveux d'ébène appela au secours le souffle de la rivière et, surgissant de l'amont, des chevaux d'écume recouvrirent dans une vague de hennissement les Neufs et leurs montures.

Kyho s'évanouit, ses yeux étaient devenus blanc. Les Neufs avaient employé la magie en plus d'épées et de flèches, et l'avaient rudement mise à l'épreuve. Frodon gémit, il ne pouvait plus lutter.

— Sonia, fit Lyane d'une voix faible, les dagues…

Sonia dégaina une dague au manche d'argent orné de pierres précieuses, la lame brillait comme les étoiles.

— Qu'est-ce donc ? demanda Arwen.

— Le seul moyen d'amener Frodon vivant à votre père, répondit Sonia. Il faut l'empêcher de bouger.

Une fois le hobbit immobilisé, Lyane enfonça la lame étincelante dans la plaie. Frodon voulu se débattre mais les trois Elfes le maintenaient à terre. Le poison passait du corps à la dague, ternissant son éclat et sa couleur, mais on ne voyait pas d'amélioration. Lyane retira le poignard : si le poison atteignait le manche, la dague serait inutilisable. Sonia lui donna celle de Kyho. Ce n'était pas assez, il risquait de mourir avant d'avoir put arriver à Fondcombe. Lyane demanda un poignard que sa sœur refusa, c'était trop dangereux.

— Je peux le faire sans, rétorqua Lyane, mais c'est pire.

Sa sœur céda. Lyane remonta sa tunique. Sans hésitation et se tailla le ventre, juste en dessous du nombril, il n'y eut pas une goutte de sang. Elle sortit sa dague et son écrin de la plaie elle était bien plus grande et lumineuse que les deux autres.

La jeune fille perça de nouveau la chair du hobbit. Cette fois on oyait nettement le poison régresser. Lyane suait à grosses gouttes : soigner Arwen l'avait épuiser, et elle devait absolument se concentrer pour sauver Frodon. Le corps du hobbit était presque purgé du poison, mais Lyane retira la dague et la remis en place, puis elle passa son doigt sur sa plaie : il n'y eut pas de cicatrice. Elle regarda autour d'elle : Sonia avait sortit Kyho de la Bruinen et veillait sur elle, Arwen était face à elle hébétée par ce qu'il s'était passé, Frodon était à ses genoux, toujours inconscient. Elle sombra à son tour dans un état comateux.

§ § §

Lÿsly : Et de trois.

Arwen : C'est qui les trois folles qui s'attaquent aux Neufs ?

Lÿsly : Mes héroïnes pov' pomme.

Aragorn : Elles sont pas trop mal en plus…

Arwen : regard noir de la mort qui tue Aragornichou, je te signale qu'on est fiancés.

Aragorn : Les surnoms qu'elle me donne ! °°

Les trois Folles : T'inquiète, Arwen, il ne nous intéresse pas…

Lyane pense : Je m'ferais bien Legolas.

Sonia pense : Je m'ferais bien Legolas.

Lÿsly : Elles sont pas jumelles pour rien !

Kyho : Je veux sortir de cette fanfic, j'en prends déjà plein la tronche dans la fic d'où je viens !

Lÿsly : C'est même pas vrai !

Bon c'est un petit chap mais je pouvais pas couper plus loin. Plus ya de review plus je travaille. SVP R&R Cirem.


	4. Un conseil agité

**D** : Les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage). Par contre les trois autres folles sont à moi.

Reviews : Merci à kristaline et arwen-cyn pour leurs encouragements, surtout continuez à lire et à tous les lecteurs n'hésitez pas à poser des questions.

Précision : Tous les renvois à numéros (ex **(10)**) sont pour mon délire de fin de chap, je savais pas comment faire autrement ! Et désolé pour les coupures dans les répliques mais je ne voulais pas me casser la tête à tout remettre alors que tout le monde connait !

Chapitre 4 : Un conseil très agité.

Legolas arriva en vue de Fondcombe. Son cœur s'emplit de joie, il avait tellement d'heureux souvenirs en cet endroit : les jeux dans les cascades et la forêt, Elladan, Elrohir et lui en train d'ennuyer Arwen. La pauvre, ils lui avaient vraiment mené la vie dure. Un appel le ramena soudain à la réalité tandis qu'il entrait dans la cour. C'était Arwen, qui arrivait pour le saluer. Il s'inclina.

— Dame Arwen.

— Prince Legolas, dit-elle en lui rendant sa révérence. Comment allez-v…

— Dame Arwen. ! Dame Arwen !

Une Elfe accourait, une robe pourpre ornée de perles, qui semblait la gêner plus qu'autre chose **(1)**. Elle avait des traits fins, et une peau anormalement matte.

— C'est grave ? demanda Legolas.

Se rendant soudain compte de la présence de l'Elfe, la jeune fille rougit et s'inclina respectueusement.

— Excusez-moi, Prince. Je suis Sonia…

— Elle est sous ma protection, l'aida Arwen. Que ce passe t'il ?

— Kyho n'est pas bien et Lyane n'arrive pas à la soigner.

— C'est grave, en effet, répondit Arwen à Legolas qui n'y comprenait rien.

Sonia les mena dans le palais et les fit entrer dans une chambre. Legolas fut stupéfait : au chevet du lit se trouvait une autre Elfe identique à Sonia. Les deux jeunes filles étaient habillées presque à l'identique, Lyane portait une robe bleue nuit.

Il s'approcha du lit. La jeune fille était d'une beauté parfaite. Elle avait les traits fins et les yeux bridés. A ce moment Legolas aurait tout donné pour voir leur couleur **(2)**. Il écarta quelques mèches brunes du front en sueur. Kyho ouvrit les yeux et murmura quelque chose avant d'être secouée par de violents spasmes. Elle attrapa la main de l'Elfe puis sombra de nouveau. Il eut un léger frisson mais se ressaisit tout de suite. Il alerta Lyane. Il était normal qu'elle n'est pas vue la plaie au mollet car elle s'était déjà refermée sur la flèche, à l'endroit même où il y avait une cicatrice pour une autre flèche.

La malade fut debout le soir même ainsi que Frodon qui put ainsi remercier ses quatre sauveuses. La soirée s'éternisa mais tous ceux conviées au conseil du lendemain se couchèrent tôt.

§ § §

Le matin, Legolas avait cherché dans tout le palais l'autre partie de son cœur, mais elle et les jumelles demeuraient introuvables **(3)**. Il arriva en retard et de mauvaise humeur au conseil. Il se rendit la place qui lui était réservée, à côté des Elfes. Elrond présidait, ses deux fils, Elladan et Elrohir étaient à ses côtés. A sa gauche venait Frodon, Gandalf, les Elfes, les Nains, les représentants du Gondor, Aragorn et, se tenant debout et légèrement en retrait, trois personnes encapuchonnées.

— Je crois que vous vous connaissez tous plus ou moins. Quant à ces trois personnes, leurs visages et identités seront révélées le temps venu. Sachez seulement que quoi qu'il se passe, elles nous soutiendront jusqu'au bout, elles vous prouveront même leur valeur si nécessaire.

Les Nains se mirent à protester, il n'était pas dans leur habitude de se faire imposer la présence de quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, ils étaient peut-être incapables de se battre.

Elrond se tourna vers les trois ombres, tout en continuant son discours, il parlai par un autre moyen

Les Nains seront difficiles à convaincre **(4)**, Mesdemoiselles.

Nous les ferons changer d'avis, annonça Lyane.

Dans toute cette agitation, j'ai oublié de vous remercier Seigneur Elrond, pour les perles noires et pour m'avoir rendu ma Perasa, je m'en excuse, dit Kyho.

C'est moi qui m'excuse, je vous ai prévenues au dernier moment de cette réunion.

Il arrêta là la "discussion" pour tenter se concentrer sur les évènements qui se déroulait. Boromir proposait d'utiliser l'Anneau contre Sauron, Aragorn le contredisait, alors Boromir commença à critiquer les Rôdeurs. L'imbécile, il ne savait donc pas toutes les prouesses qu'ils exécutaient chaque jour pour faire régner l'ordre et la paix dans la Terre du Milieu. Legolas était intervenu. Elrond fut surprit, il n'était pas dans les habitudes du "jeune" Elfe **(5)** de réagir de la sorte, même pour défendre un très bon ami, révélant d'ailleurs son identité et son rang. Il reprit la parole :

— Vous n'avez pas le choix ; l'Anneau, doit être détruit.

D'un bond, Gimli leva sa hache, et mêlant le geste à la parole, l'abattit sur l'Anneau. Deux personne sursautèrent, voyant apparaître l'Oeil : Frodon, ce qui inquiéta Gandalf, qui reporta ensuite son attention sur la deuxième personne, l'une des ombres ; Elrond et Aragorn eux aussi s'en étaient rendus compte, mais personne ne dit rien.

— … L'un de vous doit le faire.

Boromir reprit la parole, décrivant le Mordor comme un enfer impénétrable. Quel pessimiste cet Homme !

— N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que le Seigneur Elrond à dit ? !

Legolas…Elrond se demandait ce qui avait bien pu l'énerver de la sorte **(6)**. La situation s'envenimait, tout le monde était debout, s'échauffant, se querellant, réclamant l'Anneau. L'Anneau… Il s'enflammait, se délectait de toute cette colère, cette faiblesse.

— Il suffit ! Ne voyez-vous pas que c'est exactement ce qu'il veut !

Kyho s'était avancée, révélant son visage au conseil muet, la peur et la colère se lisaient dans ses yeux. Les Nains, les Hommes et les Elfes semblaient outrés, Frodon était surpris, Legolas avait pris un air béat et niais absolument pitoyable (**7)**, Gandalf et Aragorn étaient amusés : une inconnue faisait taire tout le conseil.

— L'Anneau à réussi, il vous a divisé alors que c'est notre union qui permettra la défaite de Sauron. Laissez vos querelles de côté et écoutez Frodon, je crois qu'il à quelque chose à dire.

Frodon sursauta, en effet il voulait se proposer mais la jeune fille l'avait coupée. Quand les neuf hommes se furent proposés pour accompagner Frodon, Kyho s'avança.

— Comme le Seigneur Elrond l'a dit, mes _amies_ et moi-même, nous joignons à vous pour vous aider.

— Et quelle aide peut nous apporter une Elfe et femme en plus **(8)**, dit Gimli sous un regard haineux de Legolas, nous ne savons même pas si vous pouvez vous défendre. Si se n'est pas le cas vous serez plus des fardeaux, nous mettant en danger dans une expédition qui n'en manque pas déjà. Et d'abord qui sont vos _amis_.

Les deux ombres s'avancèrent et ôtèrent dans un même mouvement leurs capuchons devant l'assistance estomaquée. Kyho reprit la parole

— Sachez en premier lieu que nous sommes toutes trois mages et par conséquent nous avons des dons particuliers voilà l'aide que nous pouvons apporter Maître Nain. Ensuite nous amplement capable de nous défendre car nous avons déjà mis en déroute les Nazgûls comme pourra vous le confirmer Dame Arwen ou le Seigneur Aragorn.

La dernière annonce eut l'effet d'une gifle pour le Nain qui ne calma pas son orgueil pour autant.

— Mais quels sont vos noms, demanda Gimli, nous n'allons tout de même pas vous appeler Mesdemoiselles à tout bout de champ.

Se fut Lyane qui répliqua au Nain, elle voulait lui faire ravaler son orgueil, elle mis le sien dans sa poche et mis un mouchoir dessus pour le faire taire.

— Je suis Lyane Hahïdjy. J'ai, avec ma sœur, le plus haut niveau de magie de l'endroit d'où nous venons. C'est grâce à mon don de guérison, que j'ai pu aider aux soins de Frodon et Arwen alors qu'ils avaient étés blessés par les Neufs.

— Je suis Sonia, et ma sœur à tout dit.

— Vous n'avez pas de dons particuliers ? demanda Gandalf.

La jeune fille admit que si, elle fixa le bouclier de Boromir. Celui-ci se mit à s'élever tandis que son propriétaire vociférait son retour.

— Vos désirs sont des ordres, lança Sonia.

Elle se concentra un peu plus et on put voir Boromir voler, tentant désespérément d'attraper son bouclier tout en gardant les pieds sur terre. Une fois l'Homme et son bouclier redescendu, Kyho pris la parole :

— Voici l'une des nombreuses utilisations que nous pouvons faire avec la magie.

— Ce n'est pas quelques _tours de passe-passe_ qui pourra battre un orc, rétorqua Gimli.

Kyho explosa, la mettre n'était déjà pas chose aisée, mais là elle était furieuse.

— Ecoutez sale Nain prétentieux se sont en partie ses _tours de passe-passe _qui ont permis la sauvegarde de l'Anneau. C'est grâce à mon pouvoir sur l'eau que j'ai pu créer une barrière qui contrait flèches, épées, chevaux et magie des Nazgûls. Alors une question : Puisque vous êtes si fort pourrez-vous en faire autant, seul contre les Neufs ?

— Non en effet, dit Gimli sur un ton un peu plus respectueux, moi j'accepte votre compagnie à une seule condition : essayez de m'éblouir, de charmer ou de me surprendre par quelque chose que vous pouvez faire.

§ § §

Lÿsly : Fin du chap, c'est le plus long jusqu'ici !

Aragorn : Euh Lÿsly, on peut faire des renvois pour nos commentaires ?

Lÿsly : Pourquoi pas, après tout je vais vous en faire voir de vertes et de pas mûres donc l'après chap sera consacré à vos commentaires !

Tous : Ouais !

Gimli : Je voudrais dire que cette fic est absolument pourrie car se n'est pas vrai que je suis orgueilleux et que j'ai mauvais caractère et … Humf… Humf… (paroles étouffées par un bâillon mis là par hasard par Legolas)

Legolas : Tais toi car tu es incapable de savoir te taire en présence de la plus belle des Elfes que j'ai pu rencontrer dans cette fic.

Kyho : Heu Lÿsly, tu pourrais dire à ce pot-de-colle-embaumé-à-l'eau-de-rose que : primo je ne suis pas une Elfe et que deusio ses commentaires en tout genre il peut se les mettre où je pense !

Sonia : On va peut-être les faire ses fameux renvois. Bon **(1)** Je me dois de signaler à tous les lecteurs, que j'ai toujours vécu en pantalon et que courir avec une robe très longue c'est très casse gueule.

Arwen : Mais non, en plus c'est vachement pratique pour monter à cheval, ceux qui sont derrière ils voient rien.

Aragorn tout bas : Ouais les Nazgûls auraient pu la tuer au lieu de la blesser, dommage.

Frodon : **(2)** Il en fait pas un peu trop le Legolas, parce que c'est pas pour dire mais les jumelles sont beaucoup plus belles !

Sam : Je suis d'accord avec Monsieur Frodon, même si je préfère ma Rosie !

Legolas : Espèces d'incultes ! N'avez-vous jamais vu d'yeux si verts, de peau si pure, de et … Humf… Humf… (paroles étouffées par du sparadrap mis là par hasard par Kyho)

Kyho : J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Comme pour le **(3)** c'était dommage ! Mais en fait c'est les jumelles qui ont mis un temps infini à se préparer !

Gimli (qui a réussi à enlever la chaussette de Legolas de sa bouche) : Et vous voulez qu'on vous autorise à venir avec nous ! **(4) **Elrond a raison, vous ne me convaincrez pas !

Lÿsly : Gimli je te signale que la suite est déjà écrite et que tu as succombé aux charmes en tout genre de Kyho. Alors la ferme (lui remet son bâillon) ! Mais la suite ne sera pas en ligne tout de suite.

Aragorn : A mon tour !

Arwen : Oui, c'est au tour de mon Aragornichouchou

Aragorn : Arwen je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. **(5)** C'est pas pour dire mais Legolas doit être plus âgé que tout les mortels ici présents.

Elrond : Pas loin ! N'empêche que j'ai toujours pas compris **(6)**.

Kyho : (air angélique) Je ne sais vraiment pas non plus pense au **(7)**.

Merry et Pippin : Nous on est d'accord avec Gimli pour le **(8)**.

Arwen, Kyho, Lyane, Sonia : Mais quels sexistes !

Lÿsly : Par soucis de logique et pour éviter les censures à répétitions et que l'après chap soit plus long que le chap, je déclare que les commentaires sont finis !

Tous : Oh non !

Lÿsly : Au revoir et au prochain chapitre.

S'il vous plait (chibi eyes tout mouillés) Reviews !


	5. La musique adoucit les moeurs ! A voir !

****

**D** : Les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage). Par contre les trois autres folles sont à moi.

****

**Reviews : **Merci à kristaline et arwen-cyn pour leurs encouragements et à ChiteElfie pour ses remarques, surtout continuez à lire et à tous les lecteurs n'hésitez pas à poser des questions.

Chapitre 5 : La musique adoucit les mœurs ! (A voir ! )

Selon le souhait du Nain, d'ailleurs approuvé par Boromir, Merry et Pippin, les trois Elfes avaient consacré tout le temps avant le départ à cette tâche. Ainsi on avait pu voir des combats à l'épée, de la magie, des concours de tir à l'arc, rien n'y avait fait, seul les Hobbits avaient capitulés. Kyho, désapprouvant tout d'abord de se plier aux exigences de Gimli capitula pour le tir à l'arc, où elle gagna

La veille du départ, Elrond avait annoncé une surprise pour le soupé, quand tout le monde eut terminé, les trois Elfes se dirigèrent vers la scène où jouait l'orchestre, Arwen les précédait, munie d'un Bohdran (se prononce "borann", vieux tambour irlandais en peau de chèvre utilisé avec un bâton, il permet différentes sonorités) et congédia les musiciens.

— Dites Mesdemoiselles, se moqua Gimli, vous comptez jouer avec vos cheveux ?

Sans lui répondre, les trois jeunes filles firent apparaître leurs instruments : Lyane avait un violon, Sonia avait une flûte de pan et Kyho une harpe celtique. Elles commencèrent immédiatement, la musique était douce et lancinante, tout le monde se tut, émerveillé, tous sauf :

— Excusez-moi mais j'espère que vous chantez mieux que vous ne jouez.

Elles s'exécutèrent, Lyane chantait une ode aux montagnes, elle y avait mis tout son cœur pour que ce Nain de malheur les laisse venir.

— Les Orcs chantent mieux ça !

Lyane se tut, visiblement vexée. Kyho se leva et un autre musicien pris sa place. Elle espérait que ça suffirait. Elle entonna une chanson très connue d'où elles viennent : La Fontaine, dont voici la traduction plus ou moins fidèle.

__

_A l'endroit où j'ai grandi, il y a une fontaine où chaque peuple de ma planète y est représentée : Les Fées et leurs grandes ailes de papillons or ou argenté, les cheveux blonds, bouclés au vent, leurs yeux bleus comme le ciel, tenant en leurs mains jointes, le pouvoir sur l'air. Viennent ensuite les Nains, trapus, fiers et braves, aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts, le pouvoir du feu est leur, tout comme les joyaux et les métaux des montagnes. Voici les Elfes, blonds aux yeux bleus et aux oreilles pointues, ils sont à l'écoute de la nature et de la terre, c'est leur pouvoir, ce sont aussi les meilleurs archers. Puis vient une beauté égalée uniquement par les Elfes, mais pas leur chant car se sont les meilleures. Les Syrènes aux écailles bleues et aux cheveux d'ébènes ont un pouvoir sur l'eau. Il ne manquait que les Hommes, grands et bruns _(teint de peau, cheveux et yeux sont compris)_ qui ne peuvent contrôler les éléments mais qui ont d'autres pouvoirs très nombreux. Eux seuls ont des tatouages sur l'épaule droite, symbolisant leur niveau de magie. Les blancs sont bons, les noirs sont mauvai. _(tatouage, pas la couleur de peau)._ Au-dessus des statues, disposées en cercles, flottait une grosse masse blanche informe et éclatante. Nul ne savait ce que ça représentait, le créateur avait juste dit : **Sacrifier une vie pour une autre, c'est très beau ; mais lorsque c'est fait par amour, c'est encore plus beau et plus pur.**_

Kyho avait continué la chanson d'une manière un peu plus personnelle :

__

_Lorsque pour la première fois j'ai vu cette statue j'ai trouvé qu'il manquait beaucoup de monde, mais la peur de leur passé et de leur différence les avait fait passer au rang de hors-la-loi. En suis-je une moi-même ? Je ne le crois pas, mais pour un pouvoir sur les éléments, tout comme l'un de mes parents, qui transforme mes yeux et parce que je suis une bâtarde, j'ai été marqué au fer rouge à mes cinq ans. Certains ne supportent pas le soleil et adorent le sang humain, d'autres se transforment à chaque pleine lune en loup. Mais c'est parce que nous avons étés rejetés que la plupart sont devenus noirs, pour se venger _(mauvais, rapport au tatouage) _J'ai souvent voulu me venger mais je ne l'ai pas fait dans le sang et la haine comme les autres. Mais la voix de la raison est cachée à certains peuples qui ne nous écoutèrent pas, grâce à _(à cause de) _eux j'ai compris ce que disait le créateur de la statue : l'un de mes amis, très proche de l'une de nous se sacrifia pour tous nous sauver et pour sauver toute la planète, il est devenu cette masse blanche si belle et a souvent veillé sur nous._

A la dernière phrase Sonia s'effondra, c'était elle qui avait perdu l'amour. Les deux autres jeunes filles cachaient leurs larmes pour que Gimli ne fasse aucune réflexion mais :

— Ce ne sont pas des larmes qui vont m'impressionner.

Tout le monde se mit à désapprouver le Nain, il n'avait aucun cœur. Kyho, elle était visiblement furieuse, elle fit apparaître une boule très lumineuse et l'envoya en direction du Nain. A quelques centimètres du Nain elle s'arrêta ; Sonia l'avait stoppé tandis que Lyane empêchait Kyho de faire d'autres bêtises. Gimli sentait toute la fureur de l'Elfe se dégager de cette boule d'énergie, il suait à grosses gouttes et était _très_ impressionné.

— Vite, ordonna Sonia, de l'eau si vous ne voulez pas voir Gimli se transformer en cendre.

Tandis que quelqu'un se dévoua Lyane faisait tout son possible pour calmer Kyho.

— Sonia il faut trouver autre chose, j'y arrive pas.

Elle eut une idée, elle saisit le seau d'eau, pris la place de Gimli et lança l'eau vers Kyho qui se retrouva toute mouillée. La boule, elle, mis quelques temps avant de s'éteindre totalement. A ce moment, Lyane relâcha son emprise et sa sœur se mis à jouer de la flûte. Kyho ne pouvait plus bouger, elle était enivrée par la musique, _sa_ musique. Lyane, Arwen et Sonia formaient un orchestre petit mais suffisant pour interpréter la chanson. Kyho sentait la musique s'insinuer en elle, ses yeux étaient clos et elle dégageait une aura impressionnante : toute la salle était illuminée d'or. Elle commença à se mouvoir avec la musique, pour ne faire qu'un avec elle. Elle était tantôt gaie, tantôt triste, tantôt colérique tantôt froide et calme, tout comme la musique, mais elle demeurait toujours belle et charmante. La fin approchait et Kyho s'élevait dans les airs comme prise dans une légère tornade. Quand la dernière note tomba, Kyho ouvrit ses yeux, noirs. Des gouttes d'eau, venant de sa robe, des verres, de l'air se rassemblèrent. La musique s'éteignit, l'eau formait maintenant une grosse masse qui s'étira pour donner naissance à une licorne. L'animal transparent fit le tour de la salle au galop, jetant des embruns sur tous les convives sans voix puis revint vers l'Elfe. Le liquide pris une autre forme : le double de Kyho se trouvait devant elle mais ses oreilles étaient redevenues normales et au lieu de jambes elle avait une queue de poisson. Le liquide retomba en même temps que Kyho. Elle était épuisée mais contente : elles avaient réussit à se faire accepter.

§ § §

Arwen : Eh Lyslÿ ! Depuis quand je sais jouer du _bordane_ !

Lyslÿ : _Borann _imbécile de brune, prononce-moi ça correctement ou j't'étrangle !

Aragorn et Elrond : T'as pas intérêt !

Elrond : Legolas ! Ne protègeras-tu pas Arwen qui est presque comme ta sœur.

Legolas : Je suis désolé mais je suis occupé. Oh Kyho, votre voix est si…

Lyane : Lyslÿ, fait-le taire ! Il n'arrête pas ! Et Kyho qui dit rien !

Kyho enlevant ses boules Quies : Pardon tu me parlais ?

Legolas qui n'a rien remarqué continue : Vos yeux sont comme deux émeraudes…

Kyho : _Cretone de Letonian de maldito, ferto ta ! _(Crétin de Letonian de malheur, ferme-la ! )

Sonia : Kyho tu pourrais éviter de parler en cinq langues différentes ? Surtout que le Letonian ne comprend pas !

Lyane pour les lecteurs : Un Letonian est un fils de Leto, la déesse grecque de la terre, en gros c'est un Elfe.

Sonia : Ce que Kyho veut dire c'est qu'elle est très flattée, Prince Legolas, de toutes vos attentions mais que ça suffit !

Aragorn : Vu la tête qu'elle avait, je pense que c'est une traduction bien polie.

Kyho : Hmm… Maître Gimli, vos n'avez rien dit, vous faîtes la tête ?

Gimli : Oui, parce que Lyslÿ me fait passer pour un macho et un em…de première.

Lyslÿ : Je suis désolée mais sinon vous n'allez presque rien faire, et puis Lyane à un caractère pire que ça.

Lyane : Tu vas voir toi.

Lyslÿ : Tut tut ! Je te signale que c'est grâce à moi que tu as tes pouvoirs alors à ta place je me calmerais.

Gandalf : Et moi à sa place j'arrêterais d'utiliser la magie sans arrêt, vous allez attirer l'attention de nos ennemis. Maintenant en route !

Tous : Oui M'sieur Gandalf

Lyslÿ : Nous nous quittons donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.

Lyane : Les parenthèses sont des précisions apportées par moi et moi seule.

Sonia et Kyho : Et la traduction est de nous !

Lyslÿ : Si quelqu'un connaît la date de naissance de Legolas, il pourrait me la donner s'il vous plait merci.


End file.
